rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seikou/In Tribute of Monty Oum
It's been a year (and one day) since he passed away and I honestly don't know If I moved on since his passing. I nevered appreciated anyones work as much 'RWBY' 'Red vs. Blue' and 'Dead Fantasy', he was really the one who made really appreciate animation in. Well... Everything. I remembered When I first saw the Red Trailer on Rooster Teeth's Youtube page, I didn't bat an eye towards it. All I wanted to do was to watch me some Achiement Hunter Let's plays.(At the time they didn't create a seprate channel.) And one day, after I watched all the lastest videos that came out that week. I saw that the Red Trailer had I think around 1-2 million views, and I was all like "Whoa, whats with all the fuss here?" Man was I blown away. I Nevered been so impressed at animation in my life. Not even the DMC games could impress me. The sniper rifle scythe, cool acrobatics, kick ass music, anime inspired aesthetics, just everything won me over. And it just kept happening after the three other trailers. I could keep going (especially with my love hate releationship with RWBY now) but I came here to do something in honor of Monty's memory. As of today I will be making seven AMV videos for RWBY Feb 1-7. (I know I'm bit late, but I just finished my monday's AMV after encountering some technical problems and me falling asleep) As Gundam Legilis Puts it, It's Monty Oum Day: A Day of Creation. You guys reading don't have to watch them since i'm doing cuz I want to and not for publicity or some bs like that. But If you want to, here's a link to my channel,any currently released video,along with a decription or something like that to the AMV. Likes and comments are appreciated. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbekCxWXKXYTTYO_7LwJWEw RWBY - Tsukiakari No Michishirube AMV https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDLAmxZvJFk Artist: Stereopony From the anime 'Darker than Black Gemini of the Meteor' RWBY - This Game AMV https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ePMRYM6GZCs Artist'': ''Konomi Suzuki From the anime 'No Game No Life' Ughhhh... It's finally finished, Tuesday-Thursday was by far the worst timing i've ever had of all of time. Going back to tuesday at around 7-ish o'clock, I had a really bad cold. Usually I would ignore it and go to sleep, but remember. Like I said on this blog "As of today I will be making seven AMV videos for RWBY Feb 1-7." So I pretty much stayed up at around 9 where I finished around 10-20% of this AMV. Then I threw up. Yeah pretty sudden right? But there really is no other way to describe it, I just threw up at of nowhere. So I decided I would probably be best if I went to bed, then I suddenly remembered that "Oh shit, I have band practice on thursday and a concert on Friday" so I pretty much stayed up again trying to get this AMV finshed. and I did! Though not before coughing,sneezing, and throwing up 2 more times through out the the weekday's. And on top of that. This was one of the hardest AMV I've have ever made. For a fast paced song like this, I had to split a clip into 2 seperate clips,then speed it up and slow it down, rinse and repeat. I mean seriously, look at this time line. (Kay nevermind I deleted the original edit on accident...Fuck.) Well anyways, another problem I've had was that when I was exporting the video, I would run into it desyncing. So i would have to create a new edit and either shorten or legthen the song or video then export it. Many, many times. I could keep going but I think thats enough P.S Sorry for any typos errors and my terrible writing. Category:Blog posts